


Easy as Pie [PODFIC]

by maebmad (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, les mis podfic week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maebmad
Summary: Cosette was in love with a woman she'd never spoken to. This wouldn't be such a problem if her emotions didn't come out in everything she baked, leaving her customers emotional wrecks for as long as she refused to face up to her crush.





	Easy as Pie [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Easy as Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327713) by [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream). 



> I'm new to this and was having trouble converting the .wav form to mp3 or mp4, so for now its still wav. The link works, however, and you can still listen, and I will try to update that soon

**Fic:** [Easy as Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327713) by [ within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream)

 **Reader:** maebmad

 **Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Ship:** Eponine/Cosette

 **Music:** What Baking Can Do (From: Waitress)

Click on link to go to mediafire and download fic to listen!

[here's the mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5xdjlo7xs4t5v63/Easy%20as%20Pie.wav) [274 MB, 00:12:23]


End file.
